


The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter

by Kelevator



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelevator/pseuds/Kelevator
Summary: 娱乐圈血肉史（。）
Kudos: 8





	1. Many Is the Time My True Love I’ve Seen

**Author's Note:**

> 和朋友随缘口嗨的狗血娱乐圈AU（？）充满各种乱七八糟的操作，OOC，只是为了狗血hs服务，非常渔政（。）

前一天他接到电话，是S的庆功会。颁奖典礼上片子斩获不少奖项，但他谈不上高兴，毕竟先前颇有信心的提名最终一无所获。

“不舒服的话就别去了吧。”R小心翼翼地过来找他。

“不去哪个找我开工。”他这么呛回来，起床开始收拾自己，把先前剃了半边的眉毛仔细画好。

他见了几个熟人，包括在任一方面都口碑良好的Andy，微笑地和别人碰杯，像个穿着校服的优等生。不知道今天晚上和哪个睡呢，他不无恶意地想着，当然自己也好不到哪去。“来了。”S和他打个照面，隔着空气举了举手上的酒杯，他们认识好多年，早明白对方什么意思。

明面上的酒会过了几轮，他们换了个更私人的场合。这时候气氛就大不一样，谁和谁什么关系一目了然。S是今天晚上的主角，而他坐在这位主角的大腿上。

他们随便玩了点少儿不宜的游戏，酒也喝了不少，大家都不太清醒。S的手在他身上乱摸，一口一个“学长”叫着，脸上是戏谑的表情，周围一堆人好不快活地起哄。

F说不清自己是什么心情，S早有不少奖项，而他两手空空，不过这份坏心眼他毫不意外。开工，他想，不管从S或者其他什么谁那里，今天总得捞点什么回来。

这时候有人端了个玻璃碗进来，说大家来玩个新的。车钥匙一把一把放进去，轮到S，他没什么表情，眉毛跳了跳，“没胆啊？”F凑过去拉了拉他的领带，拿气声在耳边胡说八道。S反倒是笑了一声，把自己的车钥匙掏出来丢进去。

轮到他们这些人拿走钥匙的时候，F已经喝到头昏。S同人家打牌，他就缠过去，直往裆下摸，又抓着S的手往自己身上贴，把牌露给别人看，这不是什么正经场合，而他总是最癫的那个。

“喂，挑一把，别错过开工啊。”S把牌倒扣在桌上，手指隔着衬衫掐一把他的乳尖，轻飘飘在他耳边吹气。

他已经醉到分不清那个玻璃碗在哪里，随手抓了一把，摸出来个什么东西。S的车钥匙他倒很熟悉，而这不是他的。哼哼。他捏着那个东西炫耀似的在S面前晃了晃，看到没看到，今天就是不知道哪个老男人要搞你的学长哦。

模模糊糊，在他乱七八糟的视野里，S的表情似乎变得相当精彩，那视线不全朝着他，也朝着他身后的不知道哪位。

“开……工……啦。”他小声嘟囔着，终于整个人吊在身后那个人的肩膀上。

周遭是微凉的空气，他意识到他们在外面，离开了酒店的后门向停车场走

F感觉自己身上有点热，当然，这种聚会，要玩得开心，酒里总得加点什么料。

“老板，我好热啊。”他意识模糊，凭借自己最后一点清醒调整了一下角度。干他们这行的，表情管理是基本功。搞了这么多年，F自以为很知道自己哪个角度是最好看的——就像这个样子，稍微侧着脸，低头，眼睛向上看，好像里面含着水，一定。

那人脚步顿了顿，但没怎么停，继续拖着他向前走。搞什么啊，F心里有点不满，开始怀疑起自己的魅力。

“老板，我好难受啊。”

这是真的，他声音里的可怜巴巴做不得假。因为酒精、药物、其他难以解释的东西，他感觉自己头有点痛，下身又是另一种感觉。或许现在睡一觉是比较好的选择，但现在是晚上，每天的夜晚都是机会，要好好把握。他牵住那人的衣袖，站在原地。“老板，给我嘛。”他发出矫揉造作的声音。

那人停下来，但一句话都没说。好尴尬。F心里出了冷汗，开局不利，早知道今晚他该留在S那里，或者听了R的话，不要趟这趟浑水。但事已至此，除了硬着头皮上也没有别的办法。“帮帮我嘛……”

“别搞了啊。”那人打断了他，声音带了点疲惫，但并没有不耐烦的意味，像那种惯着小孩子的无奈家长。这让F受了点鼓励，得寸进尺，更撒娇似地去蹭那人的颈侧，酒味不重，很干净，于是他又去拿牙齿轻轻咬那里，喉咙里小声嘟囔，权当引诱。

F听到那人叹了口气，向下捞起他的腰往车上拖。这个时候他的睡意终于涌上来了。

“给你经纪人打个电话咯。”F从床上爬起来的时候，看到那个人拿着本书，挡住自己的半张脸。

“……A？”到现在他终于慢半拍地意识到这人是谁。

书上方的眼皮一跳，视线低下去落回书上：“醒了啊。你今天找错人，我这里可没钱拿的。”

“哇，你是不是男人的。”头顶突突乱跳，痛得厉害，F感觉自己脑子里都有杂音。反应过来时他已经拿开A的那本书，跨坐在后者腿上，居高临下看着他。酒劲过了，里面添的料效用却没过去，两个人都感受到点什么别的。“导演，书拿倒了啊。”他把手里的东西丢在一边，故意挤出干巴巴的声音，压低上身，盯着A的眼睛看。

那双眼睛向上挑着，嘴唇也向一边勾起，不无嘲讽的弧度。这个表情，F十几年前就熟悉了。

“喂，搞不搞啊。”他声音像是央求，又像是挑衅。

是他先去亲A的，或者不能说是一个吻，只是单纯地舔咬着嘴唇，想办法撬开对方的牙关。对方被他握住手，往衣服里面探，他全身热到发烫，A的手指却是凉的。“……你摸摸我嘛。”他骑在上面蹭来蹭去，敷衍似地撒娇。

他感觉A的温度也在变热，沿着他的皮肤向上滑，卡着他下颌掰开，结束这个单方面的吻。

“干什么啊，发情也得找个好对象嘛。”

A的拇指捅进他嘴里，沿着齿列滑动，F老实张开嘴巴，舌头黏糊糊地卷上去。“……没办法啊，刚刚喝太多。”嘴巴被玩弄着，他有点口齿不清，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊应付着，手往对方身下探。“嚯。”他小小惊叹一声。A的裤链被拉开，F随便搓弄了两把，就褪下自己裤子，往上面坐。“对不住啦。”他装模作样道了个歉。

大部分时候是F在动，同十来年前那次没什么差别。S总搞得他不能自控以至于难堪，和A这样的人做倒是一种放松，甚至颇有种主导的快感，F骑在上面开始放空。打个比方，就像在泡温泉。这么多年过去，别的地方毫无长进，他倒总算学会如何找到自己最舒服的地方，快速进入状态——同演戏简直一模一样。“你多少……也动一动嘛……”胳膊围上A的后颈，对方走神得像是比他还厉害。

“……我是按摩棒来的嘛。”A闷声感慨了一句，抚上他汗湿的脸颊，手指把垂到面前的发丝一绺一绺整理到后面，露出F整张脸来，那张因为情欲而有点迷乱的面孔，他非常熟悉。“你倒是挺熟练。”

头发被撩起来，睫毛上还带着汗，但F可以看到A的眼睛。他不想面对那双眼睛，那几乎像一把利刃，要把他整个人剖开，迫使他面对自己的全部。F挪动了一下身体，A在他里面又顶到那个地方，带出来透着湿意的呻吟：“当然咯，开心点……总比……一个人哭来得好嘛。”他避开A的视线，闭着眼睛笑嘻嘻地作势去讨他的吻。

“……是啊。”A抬起胳膊，把他搭在肩膀上的双手拿下来，捏着手腕握在手心。F的手腕是很纤细的，让A感觉轻轻用力就能把它们折断。 

他加快了自己的动作，肆意冲撞着F的内部。后者双手被固定，找不到什么可依托的地方，肩膀近乎痉挛地颤抖着，额头抵在他的肩上，喉咙里漏出毫无规律、乱七八糟的呻吟。他到得很快，声音拔高后就像被掐断了脖子，陡然截止，整个人如同断了线的木偶，软趴趴地倚在A的身上。“现在开心了？”A在耳边低声问他。F透过乱蓬蓬的头发抬起那双湿润的眼睛，没有出声。眼泪、汗液、体液，他整个人都是湿漉漉的。

他从对方身体里抽出来，把几乎是脱了力的F放在床上，去厕所草草给自己打出来。“在我这里，过来接他吧。”他摸出手机拨通R的号码。

R过来的时候A给他整理得差不多，除了满身的酒味，看起来像是什么都没发生过。“实在对不起，很抱歉，多谢，多谢。”R同A道谢，小心地把他放在车子后座，真不知道他们两个怎么认识。

回去的路上他没有睡着，躺在车子的后座上用手背蒙上自己的眼睛。他想起来先前那一次，他拜托S的事情有了结果，导演把剧本发过来，简直不知道说什么好。道谢是一定的，S没问别的，两个人抱着啃在一起。

“喂，别谢我啊。”衣服拉拉扯扯脱到一半时S突然来了这么一句。

“啊？”他那时候神魂颠倒，吻到一半，揪着衬衫的领子几乎没听清S在说什么。

“我说，不用谢我。”S重复了一遍。“我就是把那套片子拿给导演看了，A给你导的那一套。”

“算了，今天不做了。”S突然感觉很扫兴似的，拿F手里的衬衫给他擦了擦脸上的汗，然后替他把扣子扣起来，整平了衣领。

这时候刹车的声音传来，他到家了。


	2. Another Love I Would Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……反正还是黄文。

后来他接了一个本子，A做导演，是他擅长的角色和故事。电影很快筹备起来，开机那天没他戏份，但还是人人都要去的。台子摆在那里，A带着大家搞一些现在所谓迷信的活动，但HK从来就是个让这些习俗得以流传的地方，前些天还听说有剧组因为没拜关公而闹了鬼的。

吵吵闹闹的间隙他注意到一个年轻人，前后跑来跑去，样子和表情看起来都惹人喜欢，有点面熟，但具体是谁却想不起来。

“前辈。”不知道是不是感受到他的视线，男孩笑嘻嘻地凑过来打招呼，站在F旁边东张西望。“其实我一直都很好奇，为什么要搞这些东西？”他向前面努了努嘴。

“怕闹鬼啊。”

“哇，真的吗？我自己都好怕鬼啊。”年轻人反应很夸张，惊讶以后又做了个愁眉苦脸的表情。

他的表情和动作都很丰富，哪怕在生活中，这种鲜活F很久没感觉到。他突然想讲两个鬼故事吓唬一下这人，但场面乱得很，年轻人很快又跑去导演身边商量别的事情。是工作人员吗？F不清楚，其他人围上来讨论片酬和剧本，他也很快去想别的了。

稍晚一点的时间S打电话约他吃饭，具体的信息语焉不详，天知道又是什么场合。但S是主演，又是电影的监制，地位简直不要太高。F还是答应下来，甚至稍稍打扮了一下自己。

快到晚餐的点时S黑色的车子准时到了，这是他们的惯例。司机拉开车门，他坐了上去。

这次是日料店，一个很隐秘的包厢。很意外，居然是他们两个单独。S已经到了，很沉默地坐在那里，几乎像一尊雕塑。服务员过来点单，F看准这个机会，什么贵就来什么，啪啦啪啦点了一堆。他知道S不会在乎这点钱，但仍然获得了某种心理上的快乐。

碟子开始一道道呈上来，S把着袖口，给F倒了酒，开始拿筷子夹鱼生吃，一连串的动作迅速而熟练，甚至透露出某种优雅的意味。

他们之间的相处很奇怪。人多时S显得满不在乎，什么乱七八糟的事都能做出来，还一副理所应当的模样，有时候甚至让F有点难堪。但两个人时他却反常地安静、克制，几乎像一位绅士。

“喂，那天最后和A怎么样啊？”专心对付手里的蟹腿时S突然冷不丁问他。

“喔，A啊……你们两个认识？”

“我看你是闲傻了。”S眉毛向上抬，嘴角歪了歪，表情像是有点想笑。“我何止认识A，我们还睡过啊。”

剥到一半的蟹腿掉到桌上，实在有点可惜。“哇，那你们哪个在上面啊。”他突然来了兴致，凑过去握住S的手，把着筷子把鱼生塞进自己嘴里。“……唔，好辣。”

“你说呢。”S盯着他看，抬起不拿筷子的那只手。F被辣得眼角出来几滴泪，以为对方要给自己抽张纸巾，谁知道S的手直接伸到桌下，握住他的脚踝。拿着筷子的那只手反过来在F指缝间细细摩挲。他失去了把控的力道，筷子不受控制地戳着柔软的口腔黏膜。

这是什么意思谁都明白。S继续拿着筷子玩了两下，有点恶劣地去夹他的舌头，F差点被搞到眼泪汪汪，但别的兴致也起来了。“大佬，不要吧，我好饿啊。”他装模作样地推拒着，自己却伸出去脚，不轻不重地踩着S两腿中间的那个地方。

S拽着他的手腕把他拉过去，这天F穿的裤子很宽松，直接露出半截小腿。S手指顺着脚踝摸上去，停在F纤细的小腿上，

“变态啊。”F笑骂，已经搭上了S的皮带扣，又忍不住偏头去看他的眼睛：“喂，同你太太比，谁更细啊。”

人们都知道S结婚很多年，有个知名的好太太。这位太太可以说不只是S生活上的伴侣，更是事业上的帮手。但在他们两个的相处中，太太这个词却仿佛消失了一样，几乎成为某种不言自明的禁忌。

但这天F不知道出于什么目的，几乎是带着几分挑衅的语气，提到了“太太”。

S好像并没受什么触动。他手心放在F光滑的小腿上来回滑动，眼睛却盯着另一个地方，目光成为一种实质性的挑逗：“你说哪里细？当然是你细咯。”

F被他说得脸有点红，身体也热起来。手上的动作不自觉迟疑了几分。S的手指覆上来，把着他解开了自己的皮带扣。

他低下头去，看着S已经起来的阴茎，潦草套弄了几下，然后俯下身子含住。S也有几分情难自已，口中微微喘着气，盯着F埋下去毛茸茸的后脑勺。

他今天为了办事方便，穿的都是松松垮垮的衣服。一低头，白皙的后颈就从衣领里漏出来。S看着他柔软卷曲的黑色发尾和露出的一小截的皮肤，手指忍不住覆上去，然后深入到埋在衣领里面的部分。

“……好痒。”F吐掉嘴里的东西，仰头去看S。他的嘴唇湿润，脸上的皮肤因为酒精和情欲泛起粉红色，看上去很是诱人，连带眼睛也湿漉漉的。

但他带给S的快感仍然是隔靴搔痒，只让人忍不住更进一步。“喂，你怎么不学着人家都含进去啊。”S的手指在他的下颌处逡巡。

“哗，你有没有看过A片。全部含进去好鬼丑啊。”

“我听他们说Andy就是全部……”

“哦，那这样你找他好咯？”

他们随便闹了一会儿，S的手已经从衣领伸进去，开始玩他的乳头。

两个人在一起很久，对彼此的身体不要太熟悉。F很快就有点气息不稳，酒劲迟来地向上翻涌，他脑子里尽是些糟糕东西。“快点搞我嘛。”他把S的手腕从衣领里拖出来，按在已经鼓起来的下半身。“嗯……摸摸我这里。”

裤子被拉下来一半，挂在腿弯。F内裤前面已经濡湿了一片，带着水痕。S随意隔着内衣套弄了几下，布料的那种刺激让F腿根都在颤，不受控制地发出呻吟，几乎滴出水来。S来了玩弄的性质，他却有点崩溃。“别再搞了，弄我后面嘛。”F并拢双腿，把S的手腕卡在中间，不让他移动，带点恳求地盯着他看。

被那双迷离的眼睛一看，人很容易失去判断力。S从后面剥掉他的内裤，手指探进去扩张。里面内壁已经很柔软，缱绻地包裹上来，几乎是饥渴地吸着他的手指。

“你自己玩过了啊。”S眼皮一跳。

“不可以吗？”

他的腰背被S一把捞过去，就着背后的位置S进入了他的身体。像是对他有几分不满一般，S没给他适应的时间，一上来就直接蹭着前列腺进进出出。快感顺着尾椎向上下传导，让他后腰发软，双腿颤抖，几乎没办法支撑自己的身体。

“冇啊……嗯……”他没法控制自己的声音，叫得像打翻了蜂蜜罐子，粘稠而甜腻，缓慢地向四周扩张。

这个时候他听到服务员的敲门声，停在包厢门口。“……S先生？”年轻女服务员在门外迟疑地询问着。

F想煽情地叫两声出来，败坏一下S在公众面前的形象。不过这样的桃色新闻传出去似乎对他自己也不是好事。

但这不是想不想的问题，而是能不能的问题。F几乎没法停下自己的呻吟。他勉强压低了声音，带着气声喘息，回头去看S。S两根手指塞进来，搅弄口腔，夹着他的舌头，让他发不出声来，下面却坏心眼地在他最敏感的地方一再碾过。

“……”F眼泪都快掉下来了。

“没事，你不用进来。”S大声向外面那位服务员说，声音听起来相当平稳。

脚步声散去后他稍稍停止动作，松开手指低头去看F。后者整个眼圈都是通红的，失去了他的支撑后倒在那里，半张着嘴，口角溢出透明的唾液，整个人像给一把刀从头到尾地贯穿，皮囊破了，内容物流得到处都是。

他已经高潮了。

S把他翻过来，捧起F的脸同他接吻。他还没有释放，留在F身体里的阴茎让后者感觉有点奇怪。

“……不要。”F想一脚把他蹬开，可全身即使是手指也丧失了力气，软绵绵地不受使唤。S反倒抬起他一边的大腿，来回抚摸内侧敏感的皮肤，又安慰性地亲吻他很纤细的脚踝。

F只能让他为所欲为。他感觉很不舒服，但这种不舒服反而又成了下一次高峰的铺垫，一路攀升，让他有点害怕，不知道自己会失控成什么样子。

“喂。”F第二次快到了的时候S突然出声。

“什、什么啊……？”F有点不清醒，快感在下面蔓延，他的脑子没法集中注意力，分辨对方到底讲了什么。

“白天你同N聊了什么啊？”偏偏在这个关头，S却像是忍不住了似的要问个明白。

“没有……N是哪位啊……”

他乱七八糟地随便敷衍着，快感随着惯性如期而至，越过那个节点，F来到了第二次的高峰。

原来那个年轻人叫N啊。高潮后懒洋洋的感觉里，他迷迷糊糊这么想着，没去注意S在旁边看他的眼神。


	3. A Friend in Need Is a Friend Indeed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然想起来了就再瞎写点，不成功的阳痿复健（？）

推门进去的时候窗帘关得不太严，窄窄地留着一道缝，透过那点光亮F看见薄被子下隐约隆起一个人形轮廓，大约是S在睡觉。连轴转了一天，F胃袋空荡荡地发痛。他翻出泡面盒子，轻手轻脚地出门接了点热水回来。艺员班规定了，不许在走廊上吃饭。

S是在面吃到一半时爬起来的。F吸着嘴里的面条，脑袋里乱七八糟搅成一片。一年的学制快到头，他们都要考虑进路。Tony已接了好几部片子，小有名气，Stephen也成了公司的签约艺员。他，他都记不清明天返厂要跑几个片子的龙套，不过跟着大家走就是了。S就在这时候贴上他后背。

“学长。”他说。夏天好热，那颗热烘烘的脑袋隔着层薄T恤让他发汗，硬梆梆一头卷毛挠着脊椎骨那里的皮肤。好痒，他扭了扭身子，食指和拇指捏着叉子继续吸溜面条。S的手指就随着他的扭动，钻进白色T恤的下摆游了进来。

成名后他一直都瘦，最胖的反而是年轻的时候。腰侧隔着肌肉能摸到一层薄的脂肪，弓起身子窝在那里吃面时肚子上能堆出皮褶。F懒得回话，S就还没睡醒似地脑袋乱蹭，捏他肚子上的软肉。皮肤与皮肤间隔着一层汗，S带着茧的指尖就黏糊糊地往上滑，仔细地数过每根肋骨，去揉捏上面那个脂肪更丰饶部位。乳尖被那么一掐。叉子没拿稳，他差点把端着的一次性面碗丢在地上。“……行开啊。”他嘟囔了一句，耸着肩膀，装模作样地抗拒了两下，没挣开圈在背后的S。他太困了，而且他太久没给别人这样摸了。

碗里的面条还剩三分之一，他吃得越来越慢，脑子里有东西乱飘。S还在玩他的奶，掌心贴着乳肉挤压，指尖绕着乳头打转，像搞女人那样，白花花的脂肪就从指缝间露出来。他不用低头就能看到T恤下乳尖顶起来的小小突起，稍一动作，布料就蹭得他骨髓里都发痒，他好想让S直接按上去。

“ 学长，你好大波。”S在他背后闷闷地笑起来，剪短了的指甲刮着乳孔，他差点从床上跳起来，想把剩一半汤的面碗扣S头上。这里很敏感，被直接玩两下就连带着下面又涨又热，整个身体都发软。面顾不上吃了，伸直手臂把碗推到桌子的另一边，F整个人被S抓着肩膀转过去，腰卡在桌子的边缘，硌得很。“你发情啊。”他拍了下S的脑袋，对方正隔着衣服舔湿他的乳尖。“玩玩嘛。”后辈整张脸埋在他对男人来说过于鼓胀的两团乳肉间，赖着不走了。“学长，”他真心实意地感叹，“你这里真的好软。”

其实他好困，但那种感觉已经涌上来了，晕晕乎乎，像一脚踩进了沼泽，把他整个人往那个欲望的漩涡里拖。只被S舔了两下，两条腿就快软得站不住。每天在赶工，他好久没跟人这样玩，他也很想玩玩。“下面啊。”他没法控制自己喉咙里的喘，想抓着S头发把那张黑脸拎起来，却发现对方大约是剪了头发，手指只好在那几根卷毛上弯曲又伸直。S喉咙里意味不明地低笑，手上动作倒快，两下剥掉了F身上那条裤子。

内裤前端已经湿了一小片，绷紧出色情的轮廓。晒不到太阳的乳白色大腿根部，紧张地收缩着，股四头肌的轮廓斜行向下。后腰贴着桌子向下滑，没法控制，S一条腿卡进他两腿之间，膝盖顶着臀缝，将他一把捞上桌子。他夹紧双腿，麻料裤子交织的纤维在感官中纤毫毕现。“……快点。”他一巴掌拍在S鼓起来的裤裆，低下头去拆对方的皮带，手指发抖，汗水在金属搭扣上打滑，他总解不开。S喉咙里含糊地笑了声，拉开裤子，勾着内裤后缘向下拽，剥出来半只丰满的臀，直接把那根硬梆梆的东西捅进去。“赶时间啊？”他掌心贴紧F的胯骨，一下一下地挺动自己的性器，像在表示抗议。

“嗯……啊……”一段时间不做，又没有润滑。F疼得整个人蜷缩起来，感官所及，只有S埋在他身体里的部分，恶劣地侵犯敏感的黏膜，毫不留情。喉咙里颤抖着打结，自控力离他远去，氧气都要被消耗殆尽，他只能大口再大口呼吸，由着S把他一点点操开。“回答我啊。”S的声音也带了喘，不满地拍拍他挂着汗的脸颊。他突然感觉到一点好笑，低头同自己的学弟接吻，勾着舌头，交换唾液，舔舐对方牙齿光滑的表面，夺取他口中的氧气。“我晚上有约嘛。”他挂在S肩膀上笑得喘不过来气。

肠道逐渐适应了异物的进入，摩擦之间开始分泌液体，谄媚地迎合，带出咕啾咕啾的水声。S的阴茎一次又一次碾过那个地方，他无意识地收紧了双腿，缠在对方腰间，脚趾都蜷缩起来。“哪位啊？”脑袋靠在S肩膀上，对方说话时声带的震动都清晰地传导过来。脑袋被过载的快感搅得一塌糊涂，哪怕最简单的音节也吐不出来。他只是低着头，越过S被汗浸得亮晶晶的胸膛，着迷地看着两人交合的地方。S的阴茎埋在他屁股里进进出出，后面那个洞紧紧裹着那根粗大的东西，可怜兮兮地被挤压蹂躏，撑大又缩小，偶尔带出来一点内部的黏膜，泛着煽情的水光。“喂。”S一巴掌打在他屁股上，浸着汗水，声音响亮，他高高翘起的阴茎抖索着，拍打蜷起来的腹部，前段吐出一小股腺液。“回答我嘛。”S掐紧他的腰加快了顶弄的速度，每一次都精准地碾过那个让他浑身颤抖、头皮发麻的地方。

他们贴得很紧，他的阴茎时不时地打在S绷紧的腹肌上，激起全身一阵战栗。“啊……An……Anita啊。”一片空白的头脑中蒸汽升腾，最后浮现出几个字母。他喊着女友的名字，颤抖着到达了高潮。肠壁的肌肉随着高潮无意识地绞紧着，S按着他酸软的身体又插了一阵，也低喘着射出来，在他的身体里。

他们又黏黏糊糊地抱了一阵，汗水从睫毛上落下来，刺激得F眼睛发痒。他摇了摇头，扭着肩膀从S的臂弯里挣脱出来。S慢慢把自己软掉的东西抽出来，又拍了一把他的臀肉，让后面不自觉地瑟缩起来。“要不晚上就这么过去吧，含着我的东西。”话说得不怀好意。F被放倒在桌面上，木头的温度低于体温，他舒服地摊平身体。

天花板上有块污渍，不知道什么时候就在那里了，或许该想办法把它抹掉。他躺了一会儿，逐渐感觉心脏咚咚敲着胸壁的感觉不那么强烈了。S点支烟缓缓抽着，掰一半塞进他嘴巴里，将他扶起来。“几点了？”他问，对方指着腕上的手表给他看，三点半。他抽了几张餐巾纸，张开双腿，两根手指塞进去，慢慢分开，开始清理S弄进去的那些东西。他的学弟将窗帘开大了些，打开窗户，午后的风随着太阳偏斜了的光线进入房间。“你和Amy怎么样了？”烟快要抽完时他想到这个问题。“我们明天去游乐园啊。”S面向窗外，朝着街市上嘈杂的人群，这么回答他。

大家都有光明的未来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有魔改那就意味着是我改的。


	4. Down through the Platinum Spires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当我突然发现可以用这玩意儿交数（。）  
> SAF，顺序有意义。

他眨了眨眼睛，只知道自己头疼得厉害，完全搞不清身处何方。“醒了？”听到声音时才反应过来，S在房间另一头，指缝间点了支烟，火星闪烁。屋里光线很暗，窗帘拉得死紧，房门关着，只有地面的呼吸灯亮一点昏黄的光。他想坐起来，但腰酸背痛，到一半时直接向后跌回床上。后背贴上床单前S过来捞起他的腰，F没什么力气的手臂向上伸，对方乖乖给他搂着脖子，把他从床上扶起来。“你味道好大啊。”黑暗中看不清S的表情。有吗？他抬起手臂嗅嗅自己，上半身衣服没穿，汗液黏在皮肤上，不好闻是一定的。这时候他想起来这大概是A的房子。

“洗个澡吧。”S松开他，语气里好像有点嫌弃，F并不是很在乎。房间的门被拉开一条缝，外面的灯光照进来，他眯着眼睛，慢慢适应那道光线，赤裸的双脚踩上地板。是A的公寓，S熟门熟路地引他到浴室。

顶灯的光线很柔和，他凑到镜子前面抬起下颌，视线斜着向下端详自己。脖子上那片红色快淡下去了，锁骨那里有个可疑的痕迹，不知道是不是A新添的。S在那边放好了热水，懒洋洋地喊人过来。他打扮得齐整，至多是上半身的衬衫解到第二个扣子，F却只穿了条不知道主人是谁的印花短裤。“你不热吗？”他弯腰把短裤脱下来，整个人又是赤条条的一块白肉，溜进浴室。S平淡地拉拉嘴角，不置可否，眼神示意F接过手里的花洒。他直接将那块喷着热水的金属指向对方，衣服湿漉漉地粘上身体，白衬衫下透出大片肉色，男人梳整齐的的头发耷拉下来，贴在额头。“神经病啊？”撤出浴室前S冲着他狂翻白眼，他感觉到发自内心的快乐。

水流由发梢滴落，在皮肤上形成蜿蜒的轨迹，然后一路向下。是他先拉住A的，到这时候被酒精浸泡过度的大脑才开始艰难地恢复工作。一开始A没认出他，可以理解，如果认出来才说明这副打扮真是失败。然后呢，他说了点什么？“就当是庆祝我们这个时候在这个地方见面？”总之对方被他强行拖过来，一脸不情不愿的样子，像个被强迫来陪酒的女学生。他们都不太出名，这是好事。开的酒度数越来越高，桌子上的空瓶撤了一次又一次。之后的事情他就记不大清，醒来时就是这个样子，身上多了几处可疑的痕迹——相比原来就有的，无关紧要。

到此为止。水是很好的东西，让他清醒。F摇摇头，试图甩干发梢上挂着的水珠。S在外边贴心地叠了块浴巾给他，却再没留其他东西。变态佬。他心里回敬一个白眼，把自己身上弄干，披着那块浴巾光走出浴室，光脚在地砖上留下一串水渍。

客厅里关着灯，空荡荡的。房间门反而虚掩着，透着一种欲拒还迎的味道，摆明了要F打开。他懒得管那两个家伙在干什么，一晚上过去，他现在很需要喝点水。公寓不大，装潢普通，厨房的水槽边积着些污垢，显示出主人的力不从心。嘴巴接着龙头喝了点水，他又感觉腹中空空。拉开旁边的冰箱，堆着些食材，只有最底层放满了啤酒罐子。啤酒，F差点笑出声来。脚跟翘起来垫在屁股下面，阴茎安静地贴着大腿内侧，他蹲下取了罐啤酒出来，贴在脸上。刚洗完澡后皮肤总是发烫的。

还是昏暗暗一片，他没兴趣开灯。几口啤酒灌下去，只有温度差强人意。手机不知道哪里去了，反正没什么要紧事，他也懒得找。跳上沙发打开电视，蓝光打在他脸上，连换了几个台，不知道为什么都是静音，小盒子里的人们大惊小怪，他找不到调音量的键在哪里。泡沫将干瘪的胃袋撑起来，啤酒还剩小半罐，总归胃里那种不舒服的感觉轻了些。F跳下沙发，推开房间的门。房间里S正在干A。

他愣了一秒，随即意识到这对后两者来说大概是极平常的事情一桩。湿掉的衬衫被S脱下来，西装裤实用主义地拆到一半，刚够他把阴茎掏出来干人。A的衬衫前襟解开，下摆晃晃悠悠扫着发抖的大腿。他们搞出的声音都不太大，A的声音断断续续，听起来不像从喉咙里发出，倒像是被S一下一下从他后面干出来。做爱时F惯常废话连篇，但他只是老实地呻吟着，像某种受伤的大型动物，袒露着流血的伤口，只消适时上去摸两下就能被乖乖驯化。

空气因为房间内三个人的存在而逐渐燥热，一半的白种人基因让A表皮下毛细血管充血，透过他特别白而且薄的面皮显出高热般的绯红。这幅模样看起来很虚弱，F啜饮罐子里的啤酒，脑海中翻涌着不相干的意象。性欲的热潮透过皮肤蒸发他的血液，他在失血，正如女性阴道每月一次的流血，一种慢性伤害，绵延不绝，永无止境。所有人都因为失血变得脆弱不堪，任人蹂躏。F想起每次做饭前处理活鱼的步骤，开膛破肚，剜除内脏，刮掉鳞片，从里到外清理得干干净净等待烹调，恰似A现在的这幅模样。

他一定很渴，F想。

他上去同A接吻，舌头交缠，啤酒带着苦的泡沫由唇齿间的缝隙溢出来，浸润他们相贴的汗津津的皮肤。换气的间隙他同S眼神相对，抽插的节奏透过另一人的身体忠实地传递过来，他们交换了一个意味不明的微笑。肉体不规则地摇晃着，A翘起来的的阴茎一次次顶在F小腹上，隔着下摆湿透的衬衫与F同样硬得流水的下体摩擦。他们像两个溺水的人，从对方口中汲取氧气，只为更快地将彼此逼上绝路。他结束了那个吻，沿着自对方口角蜿蜒而下的水渍向下舔舐，酒是苦的，汗液是咸的，他将A的阴茎含入口中，舌头轻柔地卷过滴着腺液的铃口。对方就那么在他口中射了出来，大腿紧绷，喉咙里发出野兽濒死般的喘息。

S从A体内撤出来，无名指上的戒环在他白得发亮的腰侧留下一道更深的痕迹。他张大嘴巴呼吸，整个人脱力般倒在F怀里，正如溺水的人抱住浮木，对方温柔地接纳了他。F吐掉嘴里的精液，又抱上去咬A的嘴唇，将他自己的东西重新喂进去。发硬发烫的乳头磨蹭对方松软的胸肉，他着迷地同A接吻，对方柔软的身体手感很好。S的手指适时插了过来。“……你生蚝吃多了？”他口齿不清地嘟囔着，两人湿软的舌头卷着捅进口腔的手指，将那枚白金的戒环舔湿捂热，金属表面刻着字，大约是S与那位美丽太太的名字缩写。男人把手指抽出来，开始扩张F不知什么时候已经变得湿漉漉的后面。他拍拍对方的屁股，将尚且硬着的阴茎捅了进去。

手机屏幕亮起蓝光，不知道是谁的。F迷迷糊糊地摸过来，锁屏显示现在是晚上6点。木质的地板很硬，硌得后腰发痛，他扶着腰缓缓坐起来，再次感觉胃袋中实在空空如也。

冰箱里有处理好的海虾，他从上层取出来浸在水中。解冻的空隙切好了菜，料酒、生抽、白糖、蚝油，连同番茄炒成酱汁，煤气灶和他家里是同一品牌，不算难用。砂锅底铺了白萝卜，然后是金针菇，上面是虾，又放了两个番茄进去，酱汁倒进去，不放一滴水，开了火就丢在那里不用管。桌上放着瓶没开的酒，系着丝带，大约是S带过来的。米饭盛好了，虾也焗得差不多，直接连锅端上桌。S换了件新的衬衫，A一副没睡醒的样子，嗓子还发着哑。他摸出来高脚杯倒了点酒出来，“干杯。”玻璃杯碰在一起，灯光下闪闪发亮，他们开始了简单的晚餐，平静得如同一家人。

“我打算回去了。”S从厨房里出来，擦干净手，把挽到手肘的袖子放下来，看向手表。“需要我载你吗？”F缩在沙发上滑着手机，点了点头。A手忙脚乱地去翻S的外套，一无所获。S从衣帽架上把那件外套摘下来。他拍了拍对方的脸颊，F勾着A的脖子交换了一个甜白葡萄酒味的吻。外面的空气有点冷，外套被披在F身上。他们在玄关处彼此告别，然后走进深重的夜色之中。霓虹灯已经一盏一盏地亮起来，这是香港一个再平常不过的夜晚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……其实我觉得可以差不多到这儿完了？我喜欢那种三人行甜蜜居家生活，姐姐妹妹（等等）。


End file.
